Really old promise
by Kerstine Jay Nightingale
Summary: Story about undying love, lasting centuries. Just imagine Caroline as old as the Originals. She loved one boy and his mother turn him into an abomination. And then she became also an abomination. Rating T, just in case. Warning! I am not so sure about my English.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries and characters in this story.

* * *

They were sitting at the bar. The ripper and the Original. Gloria left her bar hour ago, so now her place was empty. Rebekah and Stefan were waiting for Klaus to come back from warehouse, but somebody else came instead of Nikalus.

„It's closed. Come tomorrow." said Stefan.

„That's not why I came." said the visitor. Both vampires turn around and look at her. She was young and somehow familiar to Rebekah.

„Who are you?" asked Stefan curiously. „Caroline. Call me Caroline." said the blonde girl. „You are definitely a vampire." muttered Rebekah. Stefan stand up and take an attack position. Caroline just laugh at him.

„You better stop yourself from doing the biggest mistake in your tiny, short, meaningless life, Stefan Salvatore. You can't even touch me. Is that clear enough to you, young boy?" said the blonde vampire with really sharp voice. Stefan Salvatore simply nodded. Rebekah finally remembered, from where she knows Caroline.

„Now, Rebekah, sweetheart, where is your beloved brother?" she turned herself to the Original vampire next to Stefan.

„You don't know? He's in the storage with the coffins." smirked Rebekah. Caroline, as she introduced herself before, growled and quickly sped out.

„Who was that?" asked Stefan. Rebekah smiled and then she started to tell Caroline's story. „Her name is Carolyn and she used to live in the village along with our family. My brother turned her into a vampire, because he loved her so much and he could not imagine living without her."

_I was walking down the village, while someone stopped me. A girl, blonde one._

„_Hey, Rebekah, have you seen your brother?" she smiled at me. Why is she trying to be nice?_

„_Which one?" I asked her coldly._

„_Kol."_

„_Honestly, Carolyn, I haven't seen him since this morning."_

„_Oh. So, thank you very much for not helping me. And it's Caroline, not Carolyn." she said._

„_Then, Caroline, you have really weird, pathetic name." I said walking away from her._

„_Just like you, Bekah." I heard her shout._

It was about four a.m. when Caroline came to the warehouse to see Klaus. He didn't look very surprised when he saw her.

„Caroline, darling, what brings you here?" he smiled at her. Using her vampire speed, she appeared right in front of him. „You know exactly, what brings me here." she said and thrust a knife into his chest. It didn't hurt him. Klaus grabbed her neck and threw her across the storage.

„You may be strong, but you are not strong enough." he said to her calmly. „So, Caroline, how have you been in those last ten years?" Klaus asked her politely.

„Your spies didn't tell you? Oh, wait. I killed all of them." she said with a smirk on face.

„Why would you do something like that, sweet Caroline?" he asked her, walking to her.

„Skip the routine and don't call me like that." she said sharply.

„As you wish." he said, stroking her cheek. Caroline shuddered under his touch. „You are not allowed to do this." she murmured fearlessly.

„Now, where is his coffin?" she asked, while she started to look round the warehouse.

„Do you really think, that I'm going to tell you?" he laugh at her. With her vampire speed, she opened every coffin in storage, but he wasn't here. „Where is he?" she shouted at Klaus desperately.

_ „Kol, come here, now!" one of his brothers called him. Something was going on, I knew it._

„_I have to go. It's important. Bye, Caroline." he kissed my hand and went to the door, but I stopped him._

„_I do not want you to go." I smiled at him and strand of my hair fell into my face. He pushed it away and stroked my face. „Neither do I. But I have to go." I kissed both of his cheeks and let him go to his family._

He wasn't here. He wasn't here. Caroline's heart shattered into a milion pieces again. How many times she has to suffer like this? And how can Klaus just store his family in boxes? She didn't know.

„What are you going to do next, Caroline?" Klaus asked her. „Try to kill me?" he taunted her.

„That depends" she said, trying to cover her feelings. „On what?"

„Are you going to remove that damn dagger out of his heart?"

„No." he answered simply.

„Then yes, I am going to kill you." she said, then she grabbed rake lying on the ground and attacked Niklaus.

„You two should stop this, before one of you'll come to harm." said Rebekah. She appeared here from nowhere.

„What are you doing here, Bekah?" asked Niklaus. She stayed quiet and walked to Caroline. „Put this down." she said and grabbed the rake in Caroline's hand. „You know, Caroline, I don't personally like you, but I don't want you to be killed by my brother, because Kol would never forgive me." she said. Caroline was confused.

„Forgive you what?" she asked Rebekah.

„That I let you die." Caroline still did not understand. „Once upon a time I promised to Kol, that I will protect you. I don't even know why I did it, but still I did it, so now I have to take the consequences. Also I don't want you to kill my brother, because he's the only one, who knows where Kol is. I think you understand me now."

_Niklaus and my mother were crying for Henrik. So did I. Father was furious. Elijah and Finn were terrified. When Kol came, he didn't know what was happening. He pulled me away from Henrik's dead body and asked me: „What happened, Rebekah? What happened?" he shouted at me._

„_The wolves. They killed him. The wolves. Truce is over. Father…" I whispered, totally frightened._

„_Father what? What has he done, Bekah?" my brother asked and shook with me._

„_He persuaded our mother. She will turn us." I whispered again. My brother obviously did not understand. „She will turn us into what?" he asked me. Why is he doing this?_

„_I don't know. A monsters. Abominations." I cried._

„_Shh, Rebekah, do not cry. We will survive. We always did." he said to me. I wiped my tears, sniffed and hugged him. „I know, brother. But he's gone, Kol. Henrik is gone." I whispered to his shoulder. _

„_Rebekah, I know it's not a good time, but I need you to promise me something." he said quietly. I immediately nodded. „I promise. I swear on my life." I sniffed._

„_You do not even know what you are going to promise." he smiled like a martyr. „I need you to protect Caroline, if I won't be able to." Kol said to me._

„_That girl? But why?" I was confused._

„_Because I love her. And I will always love her, no matter what happens to me." he said with eyes filled with tears._

„_But why?" I asked him again._

„_Because she is kind, beautiful and full of light. She is-" I cut him off: „No. I don't mean, why do you love her. I mean, why you chose me to protect her. I do not like her very much. Until today, I called her Carolyn. Why don't you ask one of our brothers to protect her?" I asked._

„_Because I do not trust them as much as I trust you. I believe you can protect her." he explained. „Then I promise I will protect her, when you won't be able to." I swore._

Everyone in warehouse was truly quiet. Rebekah just told one of her biggest secrets.

„So, are you telling me, that centuries before, you promised to Kol, who is now technically dead, that you will protect his beloved girl?" Klaus shouted at Rebekah.

„That's exactly, what I'm telling you, Niklaus." she answered.

„If I had a dagger…" he threatened.

„You would thrust the dagger in me like you did it to the rest of out family. Yes, I know that. And you have a dagger." she said fearlessly.

„Rebekah, you are definitely not helping yourself." noted Caroline.

„You better shut your mouth, Caroline. Or I will kill you right now." shouted Klaus.

„Do it!" she commanded. „Kill me!"

„Do not tease me! I will do it!" Klaus threatened.

„Then you have to deal with Mikael." she said. He appeared in front of her.

„What did you said?"

„Mikael. He's here, in Chicago."

„You are bluffing!" he shouted.

„Am I?" she asked calmly.

„You are also vampire. He wants you dead too." he said with false calm in face.

But he wants you dead much more, than he wants me dead." she smiled at him and ran away from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries and characters in this story.

Memories with_ Italic._

* * *

It was almost dawn. Caroline was walking through the streets of Chicago. She was crying. Her face was filled with tears. But then someone asked her: „Are you all right?" it was young man. He seemed to be studying at the University.

„No! Of course I am not all right!" she shouted at him suddenly. She probably scared him to the death. „I am really sorry." she apologize.

„You don't have to be." he said to her smiling. „What is your name? And what happened to you?" he asked her politely.

„Trust me. You don't want to hear." she muttered.

„I do, actually." he said. „I can not let a lady in trouble."

„I am Caroline. And you?" she asked him.

„My name is Oscar." he answered. „I can help you with your probl-" I cut him off: „I am really really sorry, Oscar." she said, crying.

„For what?" he asked her curiously. He got no answer. Caroline just grabbed him and started to drink his blood. She was desperate and angry. Oscar's neck was torn to pieces. She drank his blood until every single vein in his body was totally dry. Her face and hair were from blood. When he was dead, Caroline threw away his dead body. „For this." she said. „I am really sorry that I had to kill you, Oscar. You looked like a nice man." then she run away.

_Someone was knocking on my door. It was really late for a visit. Someone knocked on my door again. I opened them. There was Kol, standing in front of me, covered in blood._

„_What happened to you?" I asked, horrified and let him in. While he was walking through the door, something stopped him. „Come here. Inside." I said. Then he was able to walk through the door. I took a cloth and dipped it into water. Then I began to wash the blood from his face._

„_Why do you have blood on your face?" I asked. He stayed quiet. I thought it was his blood, but he had no wounds. „It is not your blood?" I asked him again._

„_Because of my mother." he said irritably. Kol pushed me to the wall and kissed me roughly._

„_Kol, stop it! You are hurting me!" I shouted at him. It was like he woke up. He stepped back and let me sat on the chair. I looked out of window and I saw fire. The White Oak tree was on fire. „Why is you family burning White Oak tree, Kol?" I asked him. I looked at him._

„_Your… Your eyes…"_ _I stammered. His eyes were red and the veins were around them. He looked dangerous as he was walking towards me. He stroked my face, leaned closer to me and then…_

„_What have you done to me?" I asked Kol, who was still here, after I woke up and found myself lying on the bed. „Did you… Did you drank my blood?" I asked, confused._

„_I am sorry, Caroline. I am really sorry. I know that I can not undo what I did. Please, will you forgive me?" he begged._

„_Yes. I will. If you give me answer." I said. „What did your mother do to you?" _

„_I don't know. Everything I know is that your blood smells so delicious to me. That I could kill you in a second, because you are so breakable and I am so powerful now. I know my mother made me a monster." he said, almost crying. I got out of the bed and walked to him, then I hugged him and whispered into his shoulder: „It will be all right. You will be all right. I will help you. I promise."_

„Was your breakfast tasty?" someone asked Caroline, when she got home. She lived in small attic apartment. There was just two rooms – one bedroom, one living room and dining room –, kitchen and bathroom. That was everything Caroline needed.

„Katherine Pierce." she said, when she recognized the person in her home. „What is my not so favourite vampire doing in my apartment?" she asked her. Katherine shrugged. „Maybe I should ask better. What is Katerina Petrova doing in the same city as Klaus?" Katherine stepped out of the shadows and said: „I am watching on Stefan. Supervising him."

„Since when, do you think he needs this, Katherine?" she asked her dispassionately.

„Since he's seeing that Original bitch and his best friend Klaus is my archenemy."

„Now it sounded like you really cared about him." Caroline laughed in amusement.

„I do care about Stefan." Katerina shouted. „I love him. And by the way, where is Kol?" she asked provocatively. Caroline did not wait and threw a vase on her. Katherine dodged.

„All right. Enough. It was a bad question. I understand, Caroline." Katherine apologized, her own way.

„So, you do love Stefan? And are you going to appear in his door one day and say: ‚I love you, Stefan. You, you, you and you.' And then Stefan will say: ‚And what about Damon?' and you will say: ‚Who cares about Damon?' Will you do this?" she teased.

„Very funny. But the story about how you lost Kol is much better." she smiled condescendingly. Caroline sighed.

„I suppose, that is why I don't like you, Katherine. But at least you are much nicer than Tatia. It makes me wonder, do you think that next dopplegänger will be nicer than you are? And have you seen your descendants in last time? Oh, I forgot, you don't know where they could be, because your parents took your only daughter away from you directly after birth." she said.

„Do not ever talk about my family!" Katherine shouted.

„Then you do not ever talk about Kol." Caroline said angrily.

„How is it possible, that you know everything about me, my family, vampires? You don't look like you are an old vampire. I mean like really old vampire, older than me. And who the hell is Tatia?" Katherine asked. Caroline winked.

„Wait. You don't know anything about me? I thought you do." Caroline asked Katherine, because she was confused.

„I know you and Kol were together, when I met you two century ago, but I thought you were new, when we met for the first time." she said.

„So you don't know it about me." Caroline murmured. Now it was Katherine, who winked.

„Know what?" she asked.

„That I was there, when vampires were created." Caroline said calmly.

„But… But it makes you… You are an Original vampire?" she asked stumblingly.

„No, but I am one of the eldest vampires in the world. It was a coincidence, that I was made a vampire." she sighed.

_ Kol was still here. The White Oak tree burned to the ash. Everything what Kol said about this was, that the wood from this tree could kill him and his family, so Mikael decided to burn it. My neck was still bitten and Kol's eyes were still red._

„_I think you should do something." Kol muttered. I turned my head and listened to him. „I think you should drink my blood. I drank yours." he said quietly._

„_And will you feel better, if I will do it?" I asked him._

„_No. I will never feel better, because I hurt you. But we will be bonded as one." he said and took the blade and cut himself. „Hurry up. I found myself healing quickly." he said to me. I leaned closer to his arm and drank the blood that flowed out of his veins. It didn't taste me, but I could not stop. When his wound healed, I looked at him with shame in eyes. He just smiled at me and said to me: „Now we are bonded."_

„_And nothing can divide us." I added. I heard the door opened and then I saw my older brother._

„_What are you doing here?" he shouted, pointing at Kol. „What have you done to my daughter? Why is she covered in blood? Why are you covered in blood?" I quickly stood up and defended Kol: „He has not done anything to me, brother!" _

„_And you expect me to believe you?" he still shouted. „And you, boy, get out of my house and never come back." Kol was really angry, I could see that, but still he went to the door._

„_Why are you doing this, Johann? Tell me, why you have to ruin my happiness!" I shouted at my brother. „I hate you! I hate you, you are no longer my brother! I renounce you as my brother." I declared._

„_You will regret this, sister." he said to me with pretended calm. I turned to him to told him that I will never regret this, but then I felt unbearable pain in my chest. I looked down and I saw the blade in my heart. Blood was everywhere. My blood was spurting out of my body and I felt myself sinking into darkness. I felt myself dying. From distance I heard Johann: „You are just whore, who deserves to die."_

_I didn't expect I woke up, when I die, no one did. Maybe because no one survived his own death. „Am I in the Hell?" I asked immediately._

„_No. You are not." I got the answer from the nowhere._

„_Then where I am, because this definitely is not the Heaven? There is much pain." I asked again._

„_You are at the same place, where you were yesterday." said the mysterious woman. Her voice was somehow familiar to me._

„_But I died yesterday." I said. „My brother killed me. I remember."_

„_That's true. You died. You came back as one of new race." she said and come to the light of candles. It was Ayanna, the witch. „I do not approve, what Esther did." Ayanna muttered for herself._

„_And what exactly she did?" I asked. Finally, I was letting the answers, what happened to Kol._

„_She used the Dark magic to made her children immortal." the witch said calmly._

„_Immortal? That is not possible. Everyone dies." I said, confused. I heard someone came to the room._

„_They do not. Neither do you." said the other witch, Esther. Ayanna apologized and went out of the room._

„_I am immortal?" I asked Esther in disbelief. _

„_Not yet." she said calmly. „You need to complete the transition."_

„_How?" I asked. She gave me cup with blood. „Drink."_

„_I do not want to drink blood."_

„_You already did this once. You drank my son's blood." she said with weird smile on face. „Drink." Esther repeated._

„_What happened to me, when I won't drink?" I asked, just in case, there is another option._

„_You will die." she said. „Give the cup to me." I said quickly. Do not judge me, no one wants to die. When I drank, I felt the rush of powers. „Where is Kol?" I asked._

„_Outside."she said simply. I ran to the door, but she stopped me. „Take this." she said and then she gave me small ring with blue stone in it. „What is it?" I asked._

„_It will protect you from the sun. Do not remove it. ever." she smiled at me._

„_The sun can hurt me?" I asked curiously._

„_One of the shortcomings of immortality." she said._

When Caroline told Katherine her story, brunette was surprised. She did not expect Caroline to be as old as the Originals, and there it was.

„I still do not understand, why are you not the Original. You all were created almost at the same time." Katherine sighed.

„That's true. But I was not created by Tatia's blood." Caroline said. Katherine nodded, but then she asked again: „And who is that Tatia person?"

„You are asking me wrong question." the blonde vampire muttered.

„Then what is right question?" Katherine wondered.

„Who are you." Caroline answered. Katherine thought for a minute and then she asked: „Who am i?"

„You are Tatia's dopplegänger." said Caroline. „You're the key for breaking the curse."

„The Sun and the Moon curse?"

„Yes, But there is no-" Katherine cut Caroline off: „Yeah, I know that part." The two of them would argued for a long time, but someone knocked on Caroline's door. Katherine went to the door and when she opened the, she froze.

„Katerina." said the visitor.

„Mikael."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TVD.

This chapter is a little bit shorter (which is much more than slightly dissapointing me, because it took me almost three quarters of the year to finish it). Flashback scenes are written with _italic. _Next chapter will be the last that takes place in the twenties of the 20th century. Then I will probably move to the present, where will be Elena and other characters... If you will read this, well, thank you. :)

* * *

After seeing Mikael, Katherine was unable to move. She wasn't scared, she was just really surprised. And it was not a pleasant surprise.

„Let me in, Katerina. I have something to discuss and it involves you." he said and Katherine stepped back, so he was able to went through the door. Right behind him, Lexi came.

„I think it is wonderful, that in one city you can meet so many vampires." Mikael smiled.

„Yes. Except that you want us extinct." Caroline added. „So, how many vampires are there?"

„Let's just say it's like a Mystic Falls vampire session. And then there's that fierce ginger, who is blindly waiting for my son. Oh, and Katerina, I think I saw one friend of yours. Her name is Annabelle and she's looking for you. " Mikael said calmly.

„Anna is in Chicago?" Katherine asked, aghast. „Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no way!" she murmured again and again, but Caroline stopped her: „Calm down, Katherine. Who cares about Anna, when Mikael is in my apartment." she said, realizing that Mikael heard her, she turned to him and smiled apologetically. „Wait! Did you say that Sage is in city?" she asked him suddenly. He nodded. „Jesus. I need to go. I need to put more than thousands miles between us. You never saw me. You never heard of me." Caroline said, she was freaking out.

„And who needs to calm down now?" Katherine teased.

„Shut up." said Caroline, smiling and she started packing most important things.

„Wait. I need your help." Lexi said.

„With what?" Katherine asked. Caroline stood still as vampire named Alexia Branson took breath and told them, that Stefan Salvatore was off rails again. From what Caroline knew, Stefan was hanging around Klaus and Rebekah. She also knew that Katherine had turned him into a vampire along with his brother Damon almost sixty years ago.

„Well, don't count on me," proclaimed Katherine. „He can't know that I am not rotting in the tomb." Brunette shrugged and went to the mirror. She took off her wig and let her hair fell down her shoulders.

„I am really sorry, Alexia," Caroline started, „but I cannot help you either. I need to get out of Chicago."

_We walked through the empty hall to meet him. Klaus. He let us live in peace for a century and now, suddenly he demanded meeting him. He needed something and he wanted Kol and I to do it for him. The clattering of heels could be heard through the hall._

„_Why cannot he just do it himself?" I asked Kol and he wrapped his hand around me a little tighter. This was his way to tell me that we are going to be safe and sound and that he will protect me no matter what._

„_My brother doesn't like to get his hands dirty, you should know that by now," Kol whispered to my ear. It made me shiver, his breath was cold. All I wanted in that moment was to turn around and kiss him, but we were disturbed by loud laughter._

„_Here you are," said Klaus, who just appeared in front of the two of us. „Kol, it had been a while, hadn't it? And Caroline, dear, you look just the same. Ravages of time didn't hit you, did they?" How could he call me ‚dear'? Kol trembled in anger beside me. I swallowed._

„_They didn't hit any of us, actually," I said frankly and rather out loud. I never liked this man, never will, I'm sure. He was evil, impulsive, volatile and since he became immortal he had no respect for humans. Once Kol wasn't different, they were so much alike._

„_What is it you want Caroline and I to do, brother?" Kol asked politely, at least he tried to sound that way – it didn't work out that way._

„_As terrible as this may sound, little brother, it is necessary," Klaus said and took a breath and then continued: „I need you to hunt down Finn."_

„_What?" Kol shouted in disbelief, „You can't expect me to go after my own brother! That is… I do not even know what to say or what to do!" What happened next was Klaus taking me as a hostage. His hand deep in my chest, almost touching my heart. He was about to kill me, that madman._

„_What you will do is to track Finn down and bring him to me, or I will rip her heart out. And I suppose that me killing her is not what you want, brother, now is it?" Klaus proclaimed and Kol slowly nodded – accepted to do what Klaus made him to do._

„_You see, Kol, love is out greatest weekness." Klaus said and let out a laughter. Still trapped, I hissed: „You say that only because you have no one who could love you. Everyone had turned their back on you and in the end you are utterly alone. This is it, you are just lonely, right?" Once I finished my little speech, the pain in my chest got higher. Klaus grabbed my heart and I started to fear for my life, if he is going to kill me right now, Kol have to know this: „I… Love… You…" I whispered and the single tear appeared in my eye and rushed down my cheek. As I expected my end, I closed my eyes, but the pain suddenly disappeared and I found myself in the air, flying across the hall and loudly landing on its other end._

For Caroline, everyone was a threat and she trusted no one. Klaus had been spying on her for last ten years and she knew it. He knew that she knew and so on. But as Mikael said, Sage was in the city and she had never played fair. There was only one thing that Sage ever wanted more than to revive Finn – she wanted Caroline, vampire who had helped to put Sage's beloved Finn to his sleep for eight hundred years, dead.


End file.
